


Cake By The Ocean

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Алек пытается пригласить своего одноклассника Магнуса на свидание. Возможно, ему не стоило обращаться к Иззи и Майе за помощью.





	Cake By The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Cake By The Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367012) by [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta)

Алек не нервничал. У него не было никаких причин для нервозности. Почему он вообще должен нервничать? Он просто собирался попытаться пригласить невероятно горячего парня из своего класса политических наук на свидание. 

Он даже был вполне уверен, что Магнус согласится – они быстро нашли общий язык и практически сразу стали друзьями в начале семестра неделю назад – и хотя Бейн вроде бы флиртовал со всеми, Алек всегда чувствовал, что взгляд парня задерживается на нем немного дольше, когда он думает, что Лайтвуд не смотрит. Алек попросил совета у своей младшей сестры Иззи, и ее девушка Майя предложила довольно интересную идею для свидания, даже если ему пришлось вытерпеть от девушек много хихиканья.

Магнус появился в поле зрения с двумя стаканчиками кофе, выглядя незаконно великолепно в простой синей хенли, и Алек забыл, как дышать.

— Ты в порядке, Александр? – парень нахмурился, передавая один из стаканчиков Алеку. – Ты выглядишь немного бледным.

Лайтвуд глубоко вдохнул. 

— Я хотел спросить, не хотел бы ты сходить со мной к океану и съесть торта? – быстро выпалил он.

Глаза Магнуса удивленно расширились, и он начал задыхаться, когда глоток его латте попал не в то горло.

— Магнус! Ты в порядке? – спросил Алек, похлопывая парня по спине. 

— Я в норме, – прохрипел он, все еще кашляя. – Ты просто удивил меня, вот и все. Не могу сказать, что ожидал услышать от тебя нечто подобное.

— Прости. Было это… ты не хочешь? – нервно спросил Алек. 

— Я… – впервые, казалось, Магнус не мог найти подходящих слов. – Александр, что, по-твоему, означает «есть торт у океана»? 

— Эм. Съесть торт на пляже? – в замешательстве ответил парень.

Магнус на это разразился хохотом. 

— Разве… это не то, что это значит? – нерешительно спросил Алек. Его друг так сильно смеялся, что на его глазах выступили слезы, и Лайтвуд нахмурился. 

— О, дорогой. Не хмурься, я смеюсь не над тобой, а рядом с тобой, – поддразнил Магнус, наконец, успокоившись и собравшись. – Ты пытался пригласить меня на свидание? Потому что мне бы этого хотелось. 

— О, ага. Да, – парень с облегчением вздохнул.

— Если честно, я бы пригласил тебя еще в день нашей первой встречи, но я просто предположил, что у тебя есть девушка, – признался Магнус.

— Девушка? Я гей, – нахмурился Алек. 

— Тогда кто же эта прекрасная дама с афро? 

— Оу, это Майя – девушка моей сестры, – объяснил он. – Вообще-то именно она предложила идею с тортом у океана.

Бейн снова начал посмеиваться.

— Что это _на самом деле_ значит? – спросил Алек.

—Ну, скажем так, после того, как мы узнаем друг друга немного лучше, я с удовольствием слижу твою глазурь с моих пальцев, – ухмыльнулся Магнус, подмигивая. 

— Боже мой, – простонал Алек, от стыда пряча лицо в ладонях. – Так _вот_ , что это значит. Я _убью_ Майю и Иззи. 

Магнус рассмеялся и потянул парня за рукав, пока он не убрал руки от лица.

— Ладно, давай заново, – решительно сказал Лайтвуд. – Хочешь съесть по бургеру сегодня после занятий?

— С удовольствием, – улыбнулся Магнус. – Это свидание.


End file.
